Today, numerous people may use one or more mobile devices in their everyday life. While mobile devices can be convenient to carry and access in an outdoor environment, the display screen normally can be too small to provide a desirable level of comfort and impact to the mobile device users, and the audio sound from speakers on mobile devices can be of relatively lower quality as compared to the audio sound provided by, for example, home video or audio equipment.
One solution that can be used to try to remedy such video and audio shortcomings of mobile devices can be to connect, through use of a communication cable, the video and audio output of a mobile device to a larger display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, which can have relatively higher quality audio capabilities as compared to the mobile device, and can be equipped with both audio and video inputs for use in creating a communication link with the mobile device. The communication link can be in the form of a set of electrical cables, or a means of data transmission through an Internet communication channel. However, such straightforward methods for connecting the mobile device with the larger display can have a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage can be that the mobile device may not have a video and/or an audio output that would enable the mobile device to interface with the larger display via an external communication link. Another disadvantage can be that, when a user activates a command (e.g., to play an electronic game) to the mobile device through physical buttons and/or on-screen touch, the user's attention may be diverted from the larger display device to the smaller display screen and/or controls of the mobile device. This can defeat the purpose of adopting the larger display device for presenting video and audio content associated with the mobile device as the user may not be watching the larger display when accessing the buttons or controls on the mobile device. This problem can be even larger in electronic game playing on the mobile device, while using the larger display device, as it can be desirable for the user's attention to be focused on the control mechanisms (e.g., buttons, controls, touch-screen control mechanisms, etc.) on the mobile device while playing the electronic game.
Still another drawback with conventional techniques can be that it may be unlikely that a single solution (e.g., a communication cable) can be adapted to different kinds of mobile devices. As such, a different connection device may have to be used for each class of mobile device(s) that are sharing identical audio and video interfaces. Yet another deficiency with conventional techniques can be that the video signal output by the mobile device may be generally represented in a limiting visual format, which can undesirably limit the visual impact when the video signal of the mobile device is presented on the larger display device when that larger display device does not suffer the same limitations as the limiting visual format of the mobile device.
Another deficiency of conventional techniques can be that the audio output of the mobile device may be in mono. This can limit the auditory impact when the audio signal of the mobile device is presented on a multi-channel sound system (e.g., associated with the larger display device). Still another deficiency of the conventional techniques can be that, even if the format of the audio signal of the mobile device is in stereo, the spatial effect may not be strong enough when played with a higher-fidelity external audio system (e.g., associated with the larger display device).
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of generating and displaying digital holograms, and is not intended to be exhaustive.